


Alexander's guide to clingy, cuddly, adorable girlfriends

by Sunny_H



Series: HamLiza Month 2019 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is confused and a dork, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, HamLiza Month 2019, Laurens is very amused by his best friend's confusion, clingy Eliza Schuyler, over-usage of the nickname 'Betsey', prompt: cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_H/pseuds/Sunny_H
Summary: My contribution to HamLiza Month 2k19,Day 1 Prompt: CuddlingAlexander and Eliza have been dating for three months, and it's time for Alex to join the period comforting.featuring: a smitten Alex, an amused Lauren, a fat tabby cat and lots, lots, lots of cuddling.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, mentioned! Margeret 'Peggy' Schuyler/Maria Reynolds
Series: HamLiza Month 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558477
Kudos: 26





	Alexander's guide to clingy, cuddly, adorable girlfriends

Eliza was pretty sure, had her sisters been in their shared flat right now, they would’ve scolded her for the noise in the staircase. Why? 

Well, maybe she had overdone it a little bit when she texted Alexander, her boyfriend of three wonderful months, hence him nearly breaking their door down in attempting to entering the sisters space( Angelica surely would’ve called him out on trying without owning a key had she not been on her scholarship in London for the semester) but you had to cut her some slack- it was the second day of her period.

“BETSEY!!!” as soon as Eliza opened the door, she was greeted by a distressed Alexander Hamilton, former headboy of his Boarding-School, currently best student in Politics at Columbia University and adoptive-son of former-president George Washington, practically jumping at her, pressing her close o him.

“What happened? Where are they?” He moved on to clutching her shoulders and staring at her intensely.

“Who- Peggy is out with Mar-“

“No, that unpleasant Guest! I thought you might be in danger!” He interrupted the dark haired woman and looked at, clearly worried. 

It was at that moment, that Eliza realised her fault. She grinned remembering the text she sent Alex a mere hour ago.

> ‘Come here fast! I’ve got my unpleasant visit and Peggy is on a date w/ Maria,  
> I need help!!!’

She burst out in laughter over her boyfriend’s conclusion.

He just looked at her even more worried.

After a few seconds of Eliza laughing and Alex watching her with confused puppy eyes she led him in the appartement(finally) and sat down on the couch, immediately grabbing a pillow and cuddling it against her lower belly, indicating for Alex to take a seat. 

Slowly the confused student sat down as well, still looking at her like a kicked dog. As soon as he had found a pose that was comfortable he looked at his Girlfriend again, clearly demanding an answer, but instead she just snuggled up against him and inhaling his scent.

It now occurred to him, that maybe, he had jumped to conclusions too fast(again) and that maybe, Laurens was right when he told him to relax, that it wasn’t as bad as his roommate thought and, as Alexander left their dorm-room laughing his ass off at his Friend’s distress.

Eliza seemed perfectly comfortable, wearing fuzzy socks and one of Alex’s sweaters, which looked like it swallowed her. If maybe a little more dishevelled than usually. 

“Betsey,” He started while stroking her hair, it was always so soft and sometimes even smelled of vanilla, he couldn’t help it, “Will you please tell me what’s going on?” the urging tone of his voice was definitely not intended, but seemed to work, seeing as Eliza started mumbling against his chest, he could feel that she was still grinning.

“I don’t have any kind of actual problem, I’m on my period and the cramps were getting really bad. I didn’t want to be alone anymore, and I missed you indefinitely..” on the last part she moved around and laid ´her head against his head, throwing her legs over his.

“That is definitely a relief, my love, but why didn’t you just say so? I was worried and Laurens thought me an idiot for not understanding your secret girl-talk-  
Come to think of it, why does Laurens understand? And if my best friend knows to understand, shouldn’t I as well? What if he uses it and I don’t under-“

“Alexander, please just hold me.” Normally Eliza wouldn’t interrupt her lover’s seemingly endless monologues, which definitely came in handy occasionally, she could usually supress her slight annoyance at them, but right now she feared that she wouldn’t be able t control herself completely from shouting on him, which was the least thing she wanted to do right now.

“Right. ” He compiled, laying his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and listening to her heartbeat and steady breathing. He had always liked listening to the heartbeats of those he loved. Being an orphan for most of his live, before the Washington’s took him in at 15, it assured him they were fine and health and stayed with him hopefully not leaving anytime soon.

Just as he closed his eyes and thought his Betsey had fallen asleep, she tensed in his lap, pressing her pillow, a heart-shaped fuzzy cherry-pit-pillow, against her stomach. He did what anyone would do: he panicked.

“Are you alright? Need anything?” 

The Girl in his lap relaxed again, and eased into him.

“A cup of tea would be nice.” She mumbled against his chest.

He nodded and tried to stand up, only to have his pullover grabbed by Eliza.

“stay” she mumbled very quietly and sounded almost like a little girl. It heated Alex’s heart and cheeks, that someone could be this cute. He couldn’t believe that this adorable, beautiful girl really was his and that he was blessed by being her’s as well.

“I have to stand up, I can’t make your tea on the couch.” She pouted, but begrudgingly let go of his shirt and he pressed a short kiss on her nose before making his way towards the kitchen counter.   
It was an open kitchen, so he was able to watch his Angel snuggling herself deeper into the pillows on the couch while fixing her a cup of apple-cinnamon and himself a cup of camomile tea. 

He layed his chin in his hand watching Eliza cuddling the heart-shaped-pillow while the water boiled. It was in that moment that the Schuylers’ cat, a fat tabby cat named Kate after their mother, decided it was time for lunch and jumped on the kitchen isle, right in between Alex and Eliza, thus blocking his view. Now, admitted he wasn’t the biggest fan of cats, but Betsey loved her ‘baby’ to bits, so he’d learned to cope with him. So he asked her:  
“Betsey, has Kate eaten or should I feed her?” 

At that the girl shot up and looked like she might burst into tears. 

“Oh no! I forgot about her! My poor baby, I’m the worst Kitten-Mom of all times!”

Alex, already giving Kate her food, which she hastily began to eat, rushed over to Eliza as soon as he put the little bowl down. 

“No, no, no! Betsey!” he hugged her tight, doing everything to prevent her from crying “You’re the kindest, most thoughtful mother a cat could ask for. I might even go as far as saying the best mother any kind of living being could think of. You’re so amazing when taking care of someone and it’s totally ok if you can’t for once. I’ll be here catch you. And hey,” he tried with a little grin “it’s not like she’s a pile of bones because she misses breakfast once.” Now with a full-on smirk.

Eliza smiled a little and attempted to hit her boyfriend with a pillow “you’re horrible!” she laughed.

“But you love me”

“Yeah, I do” they looked each other in the eyes, dark brown meeting a purplish-blue¹, still embracing the other tightly.

“So, about that tea…”

“oh yeah” he got up quickly, getting their teas handing Eliza her’s and reclaiming his seat behind her on the couch. With her now sitting between his legs, he stroked her hair while she sipped her tea and eased into him. 

Needless to say that Alex stayed the whole weekend, and that Peggy came home to two lovebirds and a fat cat cuddling on the couch. And she’d be damned if she didn’t take pictures of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my short but sweeet day one fic for the Hamliza Month. The Creator of this event is @mamapeggs on tumblr. Go chekc it out, there are lots of cute prompts to file out. 
> 
> I hope you liked my little piece and if you did, or didn't, who knows, i'd be happpy about feedback^^
> 
> PS: pls note that english is not my first language and this is my first time writing hamliza!


End file.
